La pelirroja y el arrogante
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Escenas perdidas de la amistad de Sirius y Lily. Porque sí, ellos también fueron grandes amigos, y tuvieron un final que no merecían. [Para Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black]


_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_ por su cumpleaños (atrasado).

* * *

.

**~ La pelirroja y el arrogante ~**

.

Las personas somos diferentes. Cada uno tiene gustos y rasgos de la personalidad tan distintos que nunca habrá otro exactamente igual. Y en la diversidad se encuentra lo bello de la vida. Pero, claro, cuando aparecen dos personas que son prácticamente opuestas en todo, es difícil que no choquen. Aún así, con las peleas, con el tiempo necesario para que se conozcan mejor, no significa que su amistad tenga que ser menos verdadera que otras. Puede serlo incluso más. Nadie puede elegir hacia quién se siente cariño.

Sirius y Lily fueron de esas personas, de las que parece que se detestarán toda la vida pero acaban siendo como hermanos.

**_I. Primer encuentro_**

El olor a polvo y cerrado del ambiente le era incómodo. El pequeño Sirius se rascó la nariz, intentando disimular lo molesto que estaba. Su madre le lanzó una mirada envenenada para que se estuviera quieto y el niño resopló con resignación. El señor Ollivanders sonrió ligeramente aunque no dijo nada.

Después de que las medidas se tomaran, las varitas fueron llegando a manos de Sirius, que las agitaba a la espera de que sucediera algo distinto. Al mismo tiempo que las chispas empezaban a salir de una de ellas, la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Entró una pareja que miraba a su alrededor con confusión. Para otras personas podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero para la señora Black quedó claro que eran muggles.

Un par de niñas en las que no habían reparado salieron de detrás de los adultos. Una de ellas, de larga melena rojiza, sonreía encantada ante las chispas de la varita de Sirius. Se acercó unos pasos para mirar mejor. El espectáculo acabó antes de que le diera tiempo a deleitarse con ello.

Mientras Ollivanders cobraba la varita a su madre, el niño observaba con curiosidad a los recién llegados. La mujer lo cogió con fuerza del brazo para alejarle de ellos y arrastrarle fuera de la tienda, al tiempo que la niña de melena rojiza se quedaba muy quieta para sus medidas. Sirius se molestó por la forma en que su madre los miraba, no le gustaban los pensamientos tan radicales de sus padres.

―Oye, pelirroja ―dijo mirando por encima de su hombro―. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Pudo ver su gesto sorprendido antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. Sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que le esperaba un largo sermón.

**_II. El comienzo de la enemistad_**

Unos sollozos se escuchaban a lo lejos entre el traqueteo del tren. Seguidos del susurro de unas voces y algún que otro hipido por el llanto. Sirius caminaba por el pasillo junto con un chico al que acababa de conocer, si no se equivocaba se llamaba James. Intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y se asomaron al compartimento del que provenía el ruido. Llegaron a tiempo de escuchar hablar a un niño de nariz grande y pelo grasiento.

―... estarás bien en Slytherin.

La pelirroja que había visto en la tienda de varitas intentó secar sus lágrimas mientras se volvía para mirar a James, que acababa de soltar un resoplido.

―Si a mí me mandasen a Slytherin preferiría volverme a casa.

―Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin ―confesó Sirius con cierto deje de amargura―. Tal vez yo pueda romper la tradición. ¿Tú a qué casa quieres ir?

―A Gryffindor ―respondió su nuevo amigo en un tono que dejó claro que era algo obvio.

El otro niño de aspecto antipático, que pronto sabrían que se llamaba Severus, emitió un sonido desdeñoso. Fue el detonante necesario para que las peleas entre los tres chicos empezaran. Ese era el comienzo, no había un final. No llegarían a llevarse bien nunca.

Y, con las burlas de Sirius y James, llegó la primera mirada fulminante de Lily. La niña se puso de pie, levantó la barbilla y le dijo a su amigo que estarían mejor en otro compartimento.

―Hasta luego, pelirroja ―se despidió Sirius sonriendo de lado.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se clavaron en él con desdén. Acabaría acostumbrándose a recibir esas miradas casi cada día.

**_III. Compañeros de casa_**

―Creo que el techo está encantado y por eso refleja el cielo de fuera ―escuchó Sirius que decía Lily al entrar al gran comedor.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, con gesto ausente. Él también había leído Historia de Hogwarts y conocía aquel dato. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que muchos años después otra niña diría palabras parecidas, también otra hija de muggles, y que sería amiga del hijo de Lily, al que tanto detestaría Severus.

Black era uno de los primeros apellidos, así que Sirius se separó pronto del grupo y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero seleccionador estuvo en silencio unos momentos, cavilando acerca de lo que el chico revelaba. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos cuando finalmente anunció que su casa era Gryffindor.

Con una gran sonrisa, el niño corrió hasta su mesa y se sentó. Vio a James guiñándole un ojo. Empezaba a caerle bien ese chico.

La selección continuó y pronto el apellido Evans llegó. La pequeña pelirroja avanzó con cierto temblor hasta sentarse, tal vez temiendo no ser digna de aquello. Sirius la miró fijamente, recordando cómo había llorado y cómo después había sacado su carácter. No sabía qué pensar de ella.

―¡Gryffindor! ―gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Lily bajó de un salto y se sentó en la mesa muy entusiasmada. El joven Black sonrió, tal vez había subestimado a la niña.

**_IV. Una discusión como otra cualquiera_**

―Enhorabuena, Lily. Por lo que ha dicho el profesor Slughorn vas a poder ir a su Club.

La voz de su amigo Remus hizo que Sirius levantara la cabeza. No sabía por qué el chico se llevaba tan bien con la pelirroja, suponía que el amor por los libros los había unido. No los aguantaba cuando empezaban sus charlas sobre lo que habían leído. Podían llegar a ser muy irritantes.

―Sí, eso parece ―respondió la chica con una sonrisa―. Me siento honrada, claro. Pero un poco fuera de lugar...

―Yo no iría ni aunque me pagaran ―dijo Sirius―. Son un montón de estirados reuniéndose para hacerle la pelota a Slughorn.

―Disculpa pero es un club para gente capacitada en el que seguramente hablan sobre temas mucho más interesantes que los que sacas tú.

El joven arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Se dio cuenta de que James y Peter estaban atentos a cada palabra y se reían. No le gustó que le contestase, aunque ya era algo normal.

―Más bien es un club del té para niñas y pelotas.

―Eso lo dices porque a ti no te han invitado ―replicó mordaz Lily―. Y, es una pena dejar esta conversación tan interesante, pero tengo que irme a usar mi tiempo de forma más provechosa.

La pelirroja se levantó, recogió sus libros y se marchó con paso firme. Sirius frunció el ceño, daba igual el tiempo que pasase, esa chica seguía tratándole igual desde aquella vez en el tren. Y James cada vez apartaba menos los ojos de ella.

―Se te va a caer la baba, Prongs ―se burló el joven Black.

―Creo que me estoy enamorando ―dijo teatralmente su amigo.

Sabía que tras su tono de broma, se escondía la verdad. Sirius pensó que no podía sentir algo por nadie peor. Pero con el tiempo acabaría pensando todo lo contrario.

**_V. El principio del cambio_**

Sirius reía socarronamente. Reconocía que divertirse a costa de Severus era una de las mejores cosas que tenía Hogwarts. Al menos así era hasta que Lily, la eterna protectora del chico de pelo grasiento, aparecía. Entonces James dejaba lo que hacía para babear por ella. Era una aguafiestas.

Y ahí estaba su largo pelo rojizo apareciendo por el horizonte. Había visto tantas veces el paso firme de la chica cuando se enfadaba que ya no sabía cómo eran sus andares normalmente. Rio ante la cara de James cuando ella le ordenó que parase, siempre le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

―Le dejaré si sales conmigo ―dijo el joven Potter con su mejor sonrisa.

―Antes prefiero salir con el Calamar gigante ―replicó Lily enfadada.

Sirius tuvo que reconocer que la chica tenía ingenio.

Severus consiguió librarse de James y le atacó, pero este fue más rápido que él y consiguió bajarle los pantalones. La pelirroja pareció a punto de sonreír aunque se paró justo a tiempo. Volvió a gritar y esa vez amenazó con atacar si no paraba. Así que James no tuvo más remedio que dejar al Slytherin en el suelo.

―Agradece que Evans estaba cerca.

―No le voy a agradecer nada a una sangre sucia como ella ―replicó Severus.

La furia hirvió en la sangre de todos los presentes. Sirius se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestó aquello. Los gritos de James exigiendo que se disculpase no parecían suficientes, le hubiera gustado darle un buen puñetazo en su gran nariz. Si ya le caía mal a ese chico al que tanto le gustaban las artes oscuras, supo que desde ese momento lo odiaría. Porque, si ya era cruel el insulto, encima se lo había hecho a la única persona que siempre lo defendía, que, en teoría, era su amiga.

La mirada fría de Lily escondía tristeza en el fondo. Estaba defraudada y Sirius se sintió mal, aunque no fuera el causante.

Hubo más gritos cuando ella dijo que podía defenderse sola y acusó de arrogantes a James y a Sirius. Pero, mientras la pelirroja se marchaba, al joven Black le pareció que no podía ser tan fuerte como intentaba aparentar. Esperó que no llorase mucho y menos por culpa de Severus.

**_VI. El Quidditch une a las personas_**

―¡Venga, James! ¡Quítate de encima a ese idiota! ―gritaba Sirius.

El ambiente estaba caldeado a pesar del frío que hacía. El partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin siempre era el más esperado, pero encima iban empatados. Los cazadores daban lo mejor de sí mientras los guardianes intentaban parar todo. Los golpeadores tenían más puntería que nunca y los buscadores perseguían la snitch que se perdía entre la neblina una y otra vez.

Peter se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, en un intento de darse calor, y no apartaba los ojos de James. Remus, como siempre callado y atento, movía la cabeza siguiendo la quaffle de un lado del campo al otro. Y junto a los tres chicos, Lily y su amiga Mary Macdonald chillaban de vez en cuando mientras se apretaban las bufandas contra la cara. Incluso ellas parecían más emocionadas de lo normal con el partido.

James se hizo con la pelota y consiguió marcar un tanto. Todos los Gryffindor gritaron contentos, aunque no les duró demasiado. Slytherin se adelantó en apenas unos minutos y cada vez parecían controlar más el juego. El joven Potter gritaba instrucciones y ánimos a sus compañeros de equipo, pero parecía que se venían abajo. Consiguió coger la quaffle de nuevo y voló todo lo rápido que pudo hacia los aros contrarios.

―¡Tú puedes, Potter! ―exclamó Lily dejándose llevar por el momento.

Él sonrió ligeramente al escucharla y coló la pelota por el aro del centro, en un tanto espectacular. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja con el pulgar hacia arriba y ella se sonrojó. Puso los ojos en blanco pero acabó sonriendo.

Vaya, vaya. Al parecer el deporte conseguía que dejase su enemistad aparcada un rato.

El partido continuó, con una desventaja cada vez mayor para los Gryffindor a pesar de la buena actuación de James. No parecía que aquello fuera a acabar bien y los ánimos decaían por momentos. Entonces, sin que nadie lo esperase, los dos buscadores pasaron a toda velocidad por el centro del campo. La snitch estaba a punto de ser cazada por el Slytherin, cuando una bludger se estrelló contra su espalda haciendo que se tambalease. Gracias a la oportunidad que le había brindado su compañero golpeador, el buscador de los leones atrapó la pequeña pelota dorada y levantó el brazo gritando de alegría.

Sirius saltó y se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos lo imitaron. Sin saber bien cómo, se encontró celebrándolo con Lily sin poder dejar de soltar exclamaciones de entusiasmo. Ambos fueorn conscientes de pronto de lo que hacían y se separaron abruptamente. No se habían llevado bien nunca, era extraño que por el Quidditch aquello cambiara, aunque fuera por un rato.

Al final, después de mirarse unos instantes, se sonrieron. Podía ser el inicio de una bonita y tormentosa amistad.

**_VII. Estudiar sin distraerse es imposible_**

El aire primaveral se colaba por la ventana y llenaba a Sirius de ganas de salir al exterior. Suspiró, estaba harto de estudiar tanto, no estaba acostumbrado. Todos sus años en Hogwarts había leído un par de veces el tema antes de hacer un examen. Sus notas eran buenas, no necesitaba más.

Pero claro, desde que Lily había aceptado salir con James, después de mucho tiempo, su amigo era controlado todo el día. Y, por consiguiente, él también. Día y noche la pelirroja aparecía para ponerles un libro debajo de la nariz y robarles todo con lo que pudieran entretenerse. Decía que los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y daba miedo la razón que tenía.

La sala común estaba abarrotada aquella tarde. Remus explicaba pacientemente a Peter algo sobre encantamientos, aunque no parecía que la clase diera sus frutos. Muchos otros Gryffindor se tiraban por el suelo o se sentaban en las butacas y sillas mientras sus ojos se enrojecían de tanto leer. Ninguno dormía mucho en aquella época y los nervios estaban cada vez más presentes. Sirius hacía ver que le daba igual, aunque sabía que no engañaba a quienes le conocían bien. Y, por desgracia, Lily parecía ser una experta.

―Deja de mirar por la ventana, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

―Pelirroja, no puedo estar tantas horas quieto, lo sabes bien ―replicó el chico suspirando.

―Aprende ―dijo ella sin apartar la vista de sus apuntes―. Mira a James, era tan inquieto como tú pero en el último año se controla más.

―Claro, como que ha sido cosa suya.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos verdes fulminándole. Oh, si las miradas matasen la joven ya habría acabado con él muchos años atrás.

―¿Estás insinuando algo? ―preguntó Lily amenazante.

―No lo insinúo, te lo digo directamente. Tienes a Prongs bien controlado.

―Oye, no me metáis en vuestras discusiones ―se quejó James desde algún lugar en el suelo.

Algunos habían levantado la cabeza. Estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de esos dos, pero nunca estaba de más un poco de espectáculo entre horas de estudio.

―Pues cuando saquéis buenas notas gracias a lo pesada que soy, tendréis que darme las gracias.

Sirius supo que la había ofendido de verdad porque hundió la nariz en un pesado volumen y lo ignoró por completo. Ni siquiera lo regañó por empezar a tirar bolitas de papel a James. Su amigo lo miró elocuentemente, para que se diera cuenta del semblante serio de su novia. Y el joven Black no pudo más que resoplar.

―Oye, pelirroja... ―comenzó, sin saber bien qué decir―. En el fondo te lo agradezco y eso. Pero cuando estoy aquí sentado agobiado necesito distraerme. Y meterme contigo siempre es un buen entretenimiento.

Esa mirada verdosa que había aprendido a conocer tanto con los años se asomó poco a poco del gran libro. Lily pareció evaluar sus palabras, para saber si aquella medio disculpa servía para que lo perdonase.

―Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

―Cuando más me lo digas, más lo voy a hacer ―replicó Sirius riendo―. Y lo sabes.

Le arrancó una sonrisa. Ella intentó disimularlo pero fue tarde. Al final rio con él, antes de rebuscar algo entre sus papeles. El chico volvió a distraerse vigilando los jardines como su fuera una responsabilidad mucho mayor que estudiar.

―Sirius ―lo llamó unos minutos después.

―¿Sí?

―A mí también me entretiene pelearme contigo.

Ambos volvieron a reír. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y ella pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Cogió un taco de apuntes y los dejó caer con un ruido sordo delante de su amigo.

―Y... Deja de gandulear. Estudia.

Sirius resopló. Nadie podía ser tan irritante como Lily cuando se lo proponía.

**_VIII. Los cambios son difíciles de asimilar_**

Último día. Esas dos palabras retumbaban en la mente de todos los alumnos de séptimo curso. Último día.

Los que habían aprobado sus exámenes celebraban que su vida escolar había llegado a su fin, charlaban acerca de lo que quería cada uno para su futuro y trataban de no aspirar demasiado alto. Sin embargo, en los tiempos extraños que comenzaban a vivir, no habría cabida para ilusiones de ese tipo. Pronto tendrían que aprender que los sueños se aparcan si hay algo más importante en juego. Si sus ideales estaban tambaleándose por culpa de injusticias.

Pero no ese día. Aquella mañana de buen tiempo los jóvenes graduados de todas las casas, no hace falta decir que a excepción de Slytherin, se reunieron en Las Tres Escobas. Las cervezas de mantequilla y el hidromiel circulaban por la gran mesa en la que se habían sentado.

Sirius reía por algo que acababa de decir James cuando la primera lágrima cayó. Un par de compañeras no pudieron contenerse más. Lily se apresuró a consolarlas, aunque el joven Black hubiera jurado que ella también tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Bueno, era cierto, llevaban siete años conviviendo y ahora sus vidas serían muy diferentes, muchos no volverían a verse, otros apenas se reconocerían cuando se cruzasen por la calle. Era triste. Habían pasado juntos la peor etapa de la vida, la difícil adolescencia, estaban unidos por lazos invisibles.

Pero Sirius no estaba preocupado, sabía que seguiría viendo a sus amigos todo lo que pudiera. James y él tenían un pacto de no pasar una semana sin quedar. Remus decía que no sabía dónde acabaría por su condición ya que le costaría encontrar trabajo, pero irían a buscarle a donde hiciera falta. Y Peter estaba claro que no se alejaría de ellos, no sabía sobrevivir sin sus mejores amigos.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todos volvían al castillo para recoger sus cosas y dormir allí por última vez, el joven vio a Lily limpiándose una lágrima rebelde.

―Vas a echar de menos que alegre tus días, pelirroja ―dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Ella resopló con indignación y trató de peinarse un poco, pero acabó riendo.

―Tranquilo, sé que no voy a poder librarme de ti tan fácilmente.

―Oh, eso tenlo seguro.

Ambos sonrieron.

―Sirius, como pases más de una semana sin dar noticias tendrás que vértelas conmigo ―amenazó Lily.

―No quiero sufrir tu ira, sé las malas consecuencias que trae ―replicó él―. Me vas a ver tanto que no recordarás que nos hemos ido de Hoqwarts.

La chica rio de nuevo. Sirius creyó que le diría que iba a ser un suplicio o algo por el estilo, pero se equivocó.

―Más te vale, Padfoot. Voy a echarte de menos.

El abrazo de Lily le pilló desprevenido pero acertó a estrecharla contra él unos segundos después. Era increíble que, después de todo, hubiera acabado siendo una amiga tan importante para él.

―Y yo a ti, pelirroja ―susurró sonriendo.

Volvió a revolverle el pelo cuando se separaron. Ella resopló y él se rio. Era cierto, iba a echarla de menos.

_**IX. La vida después del colegio**_

Mientras Dumbledore terminaba de explicar la misión que iban a llevar a cabo, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba cabizbaja. Era extraño, normalmente prestaba atención a cada palabra. El resto de la Orden del Fénix no pareció apreciar el estado de ánimo de la joven Evans. No, la joven Potter. Era difícil acostumbrarse al cambio de apellido, habían sido muchos años pensando en ella de otra manera.

Cuando acabó la reunión, James dio un beso a su mujer antes de correr al encuentro de Moody, al parecer quería preguntarle algo acerca de su capa de invisibilidad. Sirius aprovechó el momento para coger a su amiga del brazo y llevársela a un lugar apartado de los demás.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Lily confundida.

―Dímelo tú. Estás rara.

Ella sonrió un poco, aunque en seguida su semblante volvió a oscurecerse. Miró con cariño al joven, verdaderamente la conocía bien. A veces mejor que su propio marido.

―He estado pensando en las implicaciones de toda esta guerra. ―Se mordió el labio con cierto nerviosismo antes de continuar―. Familias que pueden quedar destrozadas, niños sin padres y padres sin hijos. Es terrible. Arriesgamos mucho en cada misión que hacemos y parece que no somos conscientes de ello.

―¿A qué viene esto? ―inquirió Sirius extrañado―. Siempre has sido la primera en querer defender las cosas justas, tus ideales, y hablo desde que te conozco con once años. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que pienses así?

Lily dudó. Miró a su alrededor con disimulo, y pareció decidirse cuando se dio cuenta de que James estaba charlando con Remus en un rincón.

―Si cuentas algo a alguien te perseguiré hasta que pueda torturarte un año entero ―amenazó con fervor.

―Relájate, pelirroja. No eras tan sádica desde hace bastante tiempo. Debe de ser algo importante.

―Promete que no dirás nada ―volvió a insistir.

―Te juro que no lo diré, ni siquiera a Prongs ―dijo al fin el joven.

Ella pareció satisfecha y se mojó los labios antes de hablar. Por alguna razón su gesto de preocupación se transformó en uno de gran entusiasmo. Sirius no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz desde que se casó. Y sospechó todo justo antes de que se lo contara.

―Estoy embarazada.

Primero, él abrió los ojos por la impresión. Pero pronto reaccionó y abrazó con tanta fuerza a su amiga que la levantó del suelo. Ella rio pero le instó a que la bajase porque todos, incluido James, los estaban mirando.

―Entonces no puedes venir a la siguiente misión ―opinó Sirius con gesto severo.

―Pero...

―No, no hay peros, señora Potter ―la interrumpió―. ¿Ahora me va a tocar a mí ser el responsable?

―Vale, vale, tienes razón. Quiero contárselo esta noche a James en la cena y mañana hablaré con Dumbledore.

―Todos se van a poner como locos. Es genial, por fin una buena noticia.

Lily volvió a quedarse seria y él comprendió la razón de su estado de ánimo. Le revolvió el pelo, despeinándola por completo.

―Tranquila, me encargaré de que el loco de tu marido pueda desempeñar su papel como padre. No va a pasaros nada a ninguno.

Ella sonrió. Era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar. Aunque no sabía todavía lo equivocado que estaba su amigo.

**_X. El padrino_**

Sirius corrió todo lo que pudo. Subió las escaleras tropezando por la prisa que llevaba, pero consiguió no caerse. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación resoplando y llamó con insistencia. James le abrió con una gran sonrisa.

―Te estábamos esperando, Padfoot. Lily ya empezaba a impacientarse y a amenazarte aunque no la escucharas.

Tuvo que reír, sabía que aquello pasaría. Entró en la habitación y miró a la cama. Allí su amiga le sonreía mientras sostenía en los brazos a un recién nacido.

―Te presento a Harry ―susurró mirando a su hijo con cariño.

Sirius caminó con paso algo torpe hasta ellos y se arrodilló. Acercó su mano al pequeño y sonrió cuando sintió sus minúsculo dedos aferrándose con fuerza a él. El bebé abrió los ojos con torpeza y pudo ver que, además de la oscura mata de pelo de James, había heredado los ojos de Lily.

―Es precioso ―se le escapó al joven Black―. Campeón, creo que tú y yo vamos a darnos muchas juergas a espaldas de tu madre.

La mirada airada de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar y él rio, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Siguió observando de cerca a Harry y apenas se dio cuenta del gesto cómplice que intercambiaban los padres.

―Hay algo que queremos decirte. Fue idea de Lily, pero desde luego yo estuve de acuerdo ―dijo James.

Su amigo lo miró, a la espera que continuase, pero fue la mujer la que habló. Su gran sonrisa fue suficiente para que supiera que se trataba de algo que jamás olvidaría.

―Me gustaría... Bueno, a lo dos. Querríamos que fueras el padrino de Harry.

Sirius notó que sus ojos se ponían algo vidriosos. Se sintió un idiota sensiblero, pero que fuera ella la que lo hubiera propuesto significaba mucho para él.

―Sabes que de pequeños nunca te aguanté ―continuó explicando Lily―. Pero la verdad es que cuando pude conocerte me di cuenta de que detrás de esa fachada de arrogante se esconde alguien de muy buen corazón. No se me ocurre una persona mejor ni más valiente para cuidar de mi hijo si a nosotros nos pasase algo.

―Yo... Yo lo haré encantado ―dijo, tratando de controlar la emoción en su voz―. Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

James lo abrazó y se dieron sonoras palmadas en la espalda. Después se agachó y besó la frente de Lily y del bebé. Puede que no fuera así por sangre, pero para Sirius aquellas tres personas siempre serían su familia.

**_XI. El final de la historia_**

Los años pasaron cruelmente. Y, lo peor de todo, es que poco más de uno después esa amistad se destrozó. No porque discutiesen, no porque se distanciaran, sino porque la vida se agotó en el matrimonio Potter.

Después de aquello Sirius se sintió perdido, vacío, cuando todo lo que quería había desaparecido. Por si no fuera bastante malo, tuvo que soportar un encierro por algo que no había hecho. Y es que, que lo acusasen de haber traicionado a sus amigos, era la mayor incoherencia del mundo. Porque ellos eran todo para él y ya no le quedaba nada.

Nada excepto el pequeño Harry, ese fruto del amor de sus mejores amigos, su ahijado. Su vida pareció no estar tan vacía cuando pudo compartirla con él, aunque fuera a distancia. Saber que hay alguien a quien le importas, alguien que encima siempre le recordaría a James y a Lily, era más de lo que podía haber deseado.

Un día Harry necesitó contarle algo. Le dijo que había escuchado las últimas palabras de su madre.

_«¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar...»_

Casi pudo escuchar sus súplicas. Sintió la ira correr por sus venas. Lily, aquella mujer valiente e inteligente, esa que se había hecho valer por sí misma, había acabado suplicando a su asesino. Sirius se dijo que haría lo que fuese necesario para vengarla. Ella no perecía aquel final.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el destino decidió también cobrarse su vida. Aunque, al menos, cayó luchando.

_«¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!»_

Sus últimas palabras fueron, cómo no, vacilando a alguien. Tal vez si le hubieran dado a elegir no había escogido otro final. Bueno, puede que sí. Hubiera preferido que no acabase todo de forma que Harry se sintiera culpable. El chico no sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Que el contador de Sirius había llegado al cero mucho atrás y que lo único que quería era caer oponiendo resistencia.

Y así fue como la pelirroja y el arrogante llegaron al fin de su vida. La muerte los abrazó de forma prematura, pero al menos el fruto de su amistad seguiría vivo. Harry, el único recuerdo del matrimonio Potter, también llevaba algo de su padrino dentro de él. Y así los tres existirían para siempre.

_«¿Si duele morir? No, en absoluto. Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido»_

_._

* * *

La línea del final son las últimas palabras que Sirius le dijo a Harry en Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Bueno querida Angelique, dicen que lo que importa es la intención así que espero que sepas que si hubiera sabido cuándo era tu cumpleaños lo hubiera escrito para entonces. Eres una chica genial, me encanta charlar contigo sobre Digimon, sobre nuestros planes de conquistar el mundo y sobre que somos JATT xDD. Así que espero que en tu día lo disfrutaras mucho y, por qué no, hoy también. Nunca es mal momento para sonreír.

**¡Feliz no cumpleaños! :D**


End file.
